Lowlife
by ChucklePieee
Summary: After Hinata goes through another episode Kurenai has no choice but to send the troubled girl to Konohagakure Mental Institution. There she meets plenty of colorful characters along the way, including a certain dark haired boy named Sasuke. Sasuhina.


**A/N: I got this idea while watching a sawyer7mage review XD I realized that most of the characters in naruto are pretty crazy and I thought this would be a fun fic to write. **

**Warnings: Language, mentions of mental illness, and suggested themes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Anyway on to the story!**

_**~O~**_

Kurenai sat in a chair beside Hinata's hospital bed, holding her hand. They had been there for nearly five hours waiting for the cops to arrive and give them a police report. The older woman's eyes hardened as she took in the sight of the languid girl who she had currently been taking care of for the past year. Shaking her head, Kurenai fought back the onslaught of tears readying to approach, instead the red eyed woman sighed, burying her hands in her face despairingly.

"…I'm sorry..."

For some reason that statement angered Kurenai. Getting up from her seat, the older woman glared down at the young girl with fury woven eyes. "How could you do something like this Hinata!?_**HOW!?"**_

The bedridden girl swallowed thickly, hastily wiping the tears that were already streaming down her pale face. "A-A-Are y-you g-g-going to l-leave m-me l-l-like m-my f-f-father d-did?"

Kurenai's anger immediately dissipated when she took in those words. Sighing, the red eyed woman sat at the side of her bed and held the shaking girl in a maternal embrace. Hinata sobbed into her shirt while Kurenai held her tightly and ran her fingers through her short hair. "I didn't know how bad you felt Hinata, I'm sorry."

Hinata sobbed even harder after that, muttering apologies that the older woman had to strain to hear. "It's okay Hinata we'll get through this."

A knock on the door interrupted their private moment.

A broad shouldered man with dark hair and tan skin who was wearing a policeman's uniform stood in the doorway. He smiled apologetically at the duo before stepping inside the room. "Sorry for interrupting ladies, but we have some business to take care of."

Kurenai nodded mutely and allowed the burly man to sit in the seat she had previously occupied; he smiled at them both, absentmindedly studying the scrapes on the girl's arms and legs. "Hi I'm officer Sarutobi, but you can call me Asuma nice to meet you!" He held out his hand for the bedridden girl to shake but she flinched at the appendage like it was a gun and shrank back into the bed. Smiling good naturedly, the kind man looked up at the woman sitting beside her. "She's really shy isn't she?"

Kurenai smiled slightly. "Been that way since she was a baby I'm afraid."

He nodded and pulled out a pad from his back pocket. Now came the hard part. "I'm sorry you're in this situation Hinata, but I'm afraid I have to ask you a few questions," He smiled tenderly at her. "Is that alright?"

She gave a slight nod.

He grinned. "Awesome, now can you tell me how things are at home is anyone hurting you?"

Hinata blanched at the man. "N-no, Kurenai would never do such a thing!"

He figured that as much. "Okay, then can you tell me why you decided to overdose on sleep medication?"

Hinata paled and gripped the thin blanket in her lap until her knuckles turned white. Seeing Hinata's discomfort, Kurenai decided to intervene. "She's been seeing a therapist for her depression." The woman helpfully pointed out.

Asuma nodded and wrote the information down on the pad. "How did you find her?"

Kurenai looked to the side, her eyes glazed over as she replayed the memory in her head. "I came home from work early _thank god._ When I found the bathroom door open and the cabinets in disarray, I ran over to Hinata's room and found her unconscious on the bed." Kurenai had started to tear up during the remainder of her speech and gratefully accepted the tissue Asuma had offered to her. "Thank you." She mumbled wiping away at her puffy red eyes.

"Does she have a history of mental illness?"

Kurenai shook her head. "Not that I know of, her family disowned her and I'm fostering her until she gets placed in a permanent home."

Asuma seemed angered at that and nodded his head. "I see."

Kurenai locked eyes with the man and bit her lip. "So what now?" She asked bluntly.

The brown eyed man studied the anguished girl in the bed, _who_ for the majority of their encounter hadn't said a word. He scratched at his beard in thought. "I think it would be best if we discussed this outside."

"Sure." Kurenai replied in a soft tone, she gave Hinata a fleeting smile before she followed the police officer into the hallway.

Asuma got straight to the point. "I think Hinata should be put under psychiatric care."

Kurenai gave the man in front of her an insulted look. "Are you suggesting that I send that poor girl to a nut house!?"

Asuma winced at the volume of her voice and placed a finger over his mouth. "Shh.. This is a hospital, keep your voice down."

"I don't care!" Kurenai retorted venomously. Who did this man think he was suggesting such a thing!?

"All I'm saying." Asuma started off in a careful tone. "Is that you place her somewhere where she can get the help she needs."

"I'm not abandoning that girl officer Sarutobi, I won't!" She whispered harshly. "Thank you for the suggestion but I decline!"

"You wouldn't be abandoning her Miss Yuhi, you'd be helping her by keeping her somewhere where she can be safe from harming herself, while at the same time getting the help she needs to overcome her depression." He sighed. "Judging from those cuts I saw on her body, this problem didn't happen overnight."

Tears immediately began to pool in the dark haired woman's eyes. "In the back of my mind I know you're right. She sighed, shaking her head. "I-I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to her."

Asuma agreed. "It would be a shame for someone so young to end their life." He peered up at the ceiling."If you hadn't found her when you did, she'd be like all the other ones I've seen who ended up in body bags."

The red eyed woman started balling.

Asuma stood their awkwardly not sure if rubbing her back would be appropriate or not, Kurenai sniffed and wiped her face. " I-I know…" She looked up at the kind man with watery red eyes. "I-I just hope Hinata will forgive me."

_**~O~**_

Hinata lay in the uncomfortable hospital bed, her face sticky from all the crying she had done earlier. She felt extremely guilty for putting such a kind woman like Kurenai in this type of situation. All she brought to people was trouble, she wished Kurenai didn't leave work early, maybe then she would stop making the people around her suffer. Hinata realized that her thoughts were getting depressing, so she leaned to the side of the bed and took a sip of her water. Churning it inside her mouth to lessen the dryness.

After that, the dark hair girl peered over at the clock hanging up on the wall and winced at the time. They had been here for nearly seven hours.

"Hinata."

She jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of two strange men in her room. The one with the silver hair and the scar across his eye looked very threatening despite the smile he had on his face, while the man with the ponytail and the scar across his nose looked kind and nurturing.

"Y-Yes…?"

"We're from the Konohagakure Mental facility."

Hinata immediately fainted.

**~O~**

**I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of Lowlife! Don't forget to Favorite/Review it makes my life force stronger!**

_**Tot Zeins!**_


End file.
